sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Accelos Storm
This character is made by RedRush3999. Do not edit, steal or copy. Please and thank you. Name: Accelos Storm Age: 20/Young Adult Gender: Male Species: Hedgehog Sexuality: Straight Alignment: Neutral (Leans towards Good in some cases..) Birthday: December 1st Likes: Giving helpful advice, Chao raising, natural scenery, tree-running, his nomadic lifestyle, looking at the moon at night, beautiful sunsets, writing poetry and letters, finding about ancient legends and relics, etc. Dislikes: Tyrants, anyone who would do harm to the poor, people who beat around the bush, oppressive and corrupt kings, woman abusers, etc. Specialty: Mercenary/Nomad Powers and Skills: Acrobatic and parkour skills, hand to hand combat, wild survival skills, swordsmanship, limited water and wind manipulation, double jump, and teleportation. Alternative Forms: Has never had any sort of transformation but can eventually get one if the right conditions are met. Affiliation: Vigilante/Knight/Assassin For Hire Weapons and Tools: He has a sword strapped on his left side, hides a few throwing daggers within his cloak, carries a traveling bag that contains his personal items. Theme: https://youtu.be/OPCn64hK79c Extras: None at the moment. Personality: As a mute person who often communicates through literature or poetry and is often in deep thought, he can be quite observant when it comes to his surroundings and often tends to bury and hides his emotions. He is polite and respectful to his peers, often being more of a listener than a talker. When it comes to being in a situation where he needs to make a serious decision, he tries to understand the person's side of the story before ultimately either choosing a side or taking things into his own hands, not caring whether it is seen as good or evil. He does seem to have a knack for raising Chao or taking care of or comforting someone who has experienced loss, seeing that his caretaker took care of him in his younger years. He has a pet peeve for anyone in power who is inconsiderate of the needy, seeing as he had seen first hand how people were being treated in his own village. He especially hates women abusers because of the traumatic experience when Lynda nearly got killed. Weaknesses: He has very limited experience in long range combat since he's only used to close combat, sometimes relying on the element of surprise to catch them off guard. His wind and water manipulation is only limited to the current environmental situation that he is in. It causes him to become extremely fatigued if he uses the ability too frequently. Biography: Accelos initially resided in the medieval time period on Mobius before being flung into the present modern day period via a time travel spell. He was living out his life inside a village named “Lowtide” while being raised by his adoptive caretaker, a Mobian cat named Hynda (30 years old), who so just happened to be a retired assassin of the king. While he didn't have the ability to speak due to a and was limited to writing, his relationship with her was pretty good and enjoyed the time he spent with her. He even listened to the stories of her days while she was employed and one day asked her to show him some pointers, just in case he needed to use self defense or if he was going to ever go and be in that same career path. This leads to him beginning to go through Lynda's training and learn the basics of becoming an assassin at 12 years old. However as fate would have it, his peaceful life within the village couldn't stay that way forever. With the young man at the age of 16, the village was attacked by a group of dark magic practitioners who were out to conquer the Grand Kingdom and enslave the people, with both Lynda and Accelos having to escape into the forest and try to live out in the wilderness for the time being. During their time of living in the shadows of the forest for 6 months, he and Lynda managed to help take care of and befriend the Chao that inhabited the area while also getting used to their lifestyle of living off the land. One night while wandering alone, he encounters a mysterious figure who tells him that he must time travel to a distant time period and so he does. The reason for Accelos needing to be there is unclear and so, he simply spends time wandering around Mobius, looking for a purpose.... Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs Category:Neutral Category:Mobians Category:Work In Progress Category:Elemental Abilities